Can I Have This Dance?
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: Karkat is looking for John when he finds him dancing, asking him to see more, stuff happens and Karkat soon becomes John's dance partner. Bit of GamxTav. #Completed, just gonna leave how it is.


_Hehehe well I wanted to make another story for Homestuck and I decided on a JohnKat story, they're a cute couple in my opinion. _

_This idea came to me while I was watching some movie who's name I forgot. :o) I also think that John is one of those music and arts talented kid, you know, knows how to play many instruments and all the other arts._

* * *

-Karkat's Pov-

"Where the hell is that fucking excuse for a human!?" I yelled getting even more irritated by the second as I stalked down the halls looking for a certain person. He was always around when he wasn't needed or wanted but never when he is.

"Gog fucking dammit! I swear when I find him I'll-.." I stopped in mid sentence when I heard a soft melody play down the halls. "What the?" Walking towards it I didn't expect to see the very boy I was looking for doing some strange body movement with his eyes closed and hands up as if he were holding someone.

"Hey dipshit! What the fuck are you doing?" I asked effectively scaring the hell out of him and making him whirl around an adorable reddish tint on his face, the music still playing.

"Oh! Hey Karkat!" He said clamping his arms behind his back. "What're you doing here?"

"I believe I asked you a question first, Egbert." I wasn't about to admit I was looking for him.

"Oh...well..I was uh dancing. You see my dad used to make me take ballroom dancing when I was younger. It was one of the many hobbies I had other than the piano." He explained fidgeting nervously.

"Dancing?" I repeated. It looked nothing like what I had seen.

"Well normal I'd have a partner for this particular one. There are many types of dancing you see and I was doing the Viennese Waltz. It's a little hard to do when I don't have a partner." He said pausing the music and letting a moment of silence to settle.

"I want to see more." I spoke without thinking shocking not only myself but him as well.

"W-well as I said, I don't have a part-"

"I'll be your partner." I said cutting him off. It didn't seem hard to do.

"Oh...uh..alright. But I'm leading, so that means you're going to be a girl." He said walking up to me.

"The girl!" I yelled

"Well yeah, this dance is usually done with a girl." He responded nonchalantly grinning at me.

"Whatever." Was all I said as my face heated up a bit.

-...-

Un-pausing the music the heir rewinded it and let it play the room filling once more with the sound of the sweet melody.

"Okay so put your hand right here." John said grabbing Karkat's left hand and placing it on his shoulder a blush coming over the two boys faces. "Your right goes intertwined with mine and then my left hand rests at your hip." He put the placed his hand on the trolls hip, their blushes deepening.

"Okay now the dance starts with the left foot." John instructed making the first step and moving forward "Then the natural turn." He spun them around a bit clumsily seeing as Karkat was still trying to get a hold of it. "I'll bring my leg forward as though I'm sliding." He smiled down at his partner

"Now..." John kept instructing smiling as he did so and occasionally laughing at Karkat's mistakes. Karkat himself was finding that this dance was a lot of fun and also found himself smiling, a blush appearing on his face whenever John would give him a compliment.

Minutes passed before the song came to an end and the duo stopped, smiles on both their faces with a thin sheen of sweat.

"For a beginner you aren't bad, Karkles." John grinned goofily his hands still in the position of the dance.

"That's because I'm awesome and I have an awesome teacher." Karkat said back.

"Yup, I'm the greatest dancer in the world of ballroom dancing." He replied jokingly.

"You wish."

"Don't have to 'cuz I know I am."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

They kept at it, each time coming closer. Being like this their breathe mingled and there was no denying the romantic atmosphere.

Closing his eyes Karkat leaned forward and pressed their lips together, shocking John who's face now resembled a tomato.

Pushing him back lightly John gingerly touch his lips and and stared at Karkat. "Karkat, I-I'm flattered but...as...you know I'm not a homosexual." He said slowly and almost immediately regretted it as a hurt look crossed the trolls face before quickly turning into anger.

Turning around Karkat launched out of the room not bothering to hide his tears. Vaguely hearing his name being called he continue his course and dashed through the kitchen and living room, passed all the other confused trolls and humans before lurching into his room and throwing himself on his bed. Burying his face into the pillow he let the tears flow more freely.

Why couldn't that bastard just love him. He thought even more angry thoughts coming into mind.

-John's Pov-

God! Why the fuck did I do that! Why!? Running out of the room I was in, I sped down the halls knowing exactly were he had ran off to.

I didn't get far before I ran into something, that something being Gamzee who grabbed a fistful of my shirt and hoisted me up my feet dangling.

"What the motherfuck did you do to Karbro!?" He growled slamming me into the wall and punching me square in the jaw.

Fuck. I thought. I knew Gamzee was strong but not this strong.

"Gamzee! Leave him alone I'm sure whatever it was he didn't mean to." Kanaya said grabbing a hold of his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Dude Gamzee chill." Dave said coming up behind him though I could tell he was tensed up and ready to fight.

If Karkat's mad dash to his room hadn't attracted the attention of all the trolls in the building, this had. Currently everyone was gathered in the living room either confused and or shocked depending on who had been there or barely came.

I tensed as Gamzee swung his fist at me again, I could stop it, I knew I could, but I also knew I deserved it. Before it could make contact the fist stopped, a red and blue hue holding it in place.

Moments later Dave and Sollux were pulling Gamzee off of me, the indigo-blooded troll growled but didn't struggle.

Wiping off the blood from my mouth I got up and looked at them.

"So mind telling me why Karkat ran through here with tears in his eyes?" Jade asked coming up next to me and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I...I just fucked up really badly..." I said looking down.

"What happened?" Nepeta asked from her perch on the couch.

"I was teaching Karkat how to dance an-" I was cut off as Vriska laughed and a few other people chuckled.

"Karkat dance? I'd loved to see that." Vriska said.

I glared at her "Anyways I was teaching him and well after the song ended we were playfully arguing and well...Karkatkissedme." I said the last part in a rush my face heating up.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Karkat kissed you?" Terezi asked.

I nodded still looking down. "Well to say the least I was shocked and pushed him back. Out of reflex I told him I wasn't a homosexual...I mean...I know I'm not but..."

"But Karkat's an exception." Rose finished for me.

I nodded again. I had tried to deny I liked the troll for a long time and I would always so no homo but the face he gave this time was heart breaking. I couldn't handle it.

"Guys. I need to go now." I said looking back up.

"Yeah, yeah won't keep you away from your lover." Sollux said letting go of Gamzee.

I pushed myself off the wall and started to leave but stopped once more by a hand.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." Gamzee apologized.

I smiled albeit painfully "Don't worry. I kinda deserved it." Breaking into a sprint I headed once more to Karkat's door. I wasted to much time with them. Once I reached it I listened for him but gave up as I heard nothing and knocked.

"Who the fuck is it." Karkat asked his voice strained.

Shit. I made him cry badly. Opening the door I walked straight over to him and pulled him off the bed and into a hug, choosing to ignoring his protests."

"Let me the fuck go Egbert!" He yelled trying to get away.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." I replied holding him tighter.

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" He continued to struggle more colorful words escaping his mouth.

Sighing frustratedly I crushed my lips to his, wincing a little but brushing it off glad I had silenced another cuss word coming out.

"Listen okay! I'm really sorry for saying I wasn't a homosexual. I-I'm not but...but I never really liked another boy but you. I mean, I really like you. Gah! Um...how do you guys say it...I'm flushed for you! That's how you say it right? I feel red fo-" I ranted before being cut off by Karkat's lips on mine.

My eyes widened before closing pulling Karkat closer to me and sigh escaping my lips. Regretfully pulling back I looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked grinning.

"I fucking guess." He grumbled a blush on his face.

"Good." I said and leaned down to kiss him on the nose. "Now~ May I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

He chuckled but put his hand in mine. "Yeah, you corny jackass."

Bowing and kissing his hand I smiled before getting into the ready position.

"Lets begin." I said and started the dance, humming the song.

* * *

_Well anyways there yeah have it. I'm planning to do a second part and will probably have it up in a few...yeah... Hopefully you enjoyed it. _


End file.
